


殇不患说他不需要向导

by kawaiiSHIKA (ogawaryoko)



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, 向导凛雪鸦, 哨兵殇不患
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/kawaiiSHIKA
Summary: 然后他 标记了一个。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写了几十篇了，稍微搬点过来~_~

01

 

殇不患又在找药房。

每到一个新地方他首要事情就是去找药房，各种向导药剂买一遍。

“不患酱你最近钱多得没地方花吗，”聆牙靠着椅背，他在餐桌上也必须有一席之地，“上次买的那堆……有几支特别贵啊，但是我看你用着还是躁躁郁郁，没好到哪里去耶。”

浪巫谣点点头。浪巫谣吃一口饭，闻一下空气。因为殇不患状态不是很理想，他们特地要了一个包间，现在包间里充斥着各种人造向导药剂的气息。如此浓郁的氛围，感觉只是很杂乱，丝毫找不到有哪部分能够安抚殇不患的精神。殇不患抓着手里的陶瓷小瓶子，非常费力地，深呼吸数次。

“买不到想要的那个味道。”他说话也很费力。

“诶？你什么时候开始挑味道了？”聆牙摇晃道，“你不是把共感封闭了大半，一直用最基础的那种就够的吗？”

殇不患从口袋里掏着各种小瓶子，一大把，散在面前。

聆牙瞪着各色容器难以置信。

艰难地挑出一个蓝色的瓷瓶，殇不患拔开木塞，然后闭上眼睛凑近。瓶子里只有很淡的一点味道了。发现买不到替代品之后就用得很省，但终究飞快见底。气息非常浅淡，没有任何特征，殇不患多年使用人造药剂对主要几个配方也很熟悉，只是这个瓶子里，完全，完全找不到任何……

他仿佛终于从水底浮出般松了口气。

“好点了么？”浪巫谣吃完自己的份例，擦过嘴才问。

“嗯，不过，长久下去不是办法。”

“回这里去吧。”浪巫谣眼睛看着他手里的蓝色瓷瓶。他的意思是回到殇不患能够买到这种药剂的地方去，能有办法问到一两种主要配方的话就更好，想法没错，然而。

殇不患把这个瓶子小心地收到衣服里面的口袋，然后剩下的那些全部扫到一边。不准备再要。

“不是买的。”

“什么？”

“这个不是买的。那天被追杀的时候我们不是分头走，结果我干掉的十几个尾巴，他们当中有人带着祸世螟蝗那边新调制的诱导剂。可能是专门指着我用的，结果我就……就狂暴起来……”

浪巫谣听到“狂暴”这个词，表情都变了。

殇不患不是那种普通向导可以安抚的类型，对他强行用药控制，与其说能搞到他乖乖听话，不如说反而会催发他身为哨兵失控狂化的状态。因为容易被针对失控所以封闭了共感，因为容易失控，敌我不分，又封闭了大半共感，所以他干脆离开军队恢复白身。官至上将，直接跑路。对了，跑路前还去把皇帝大骂一顿，这就是殇不患。

“然后？”

“然后等我醒了，周围都是追兵的尸首，啊，应该是我干的，我认得出来。口袋里就多了这个。”他拍拍衣服内袋的位置，“我猜是有路过的向导帮了我。不然光看天色我都不可能醒这么快。”

“不患酱竟然用了不明来由的药剂？”聆牙研究完了小山一样堆在角落的空瓶子，回过神说。

“我，”殇不患很苦恼地抓着后脑勺，“没有当回事是因为，我以前遇到过这个味道。但那是两年前的事了……其实从那以后，普通的药剂就变得不是很好用。”

“祸世螟蝗，一定是，在下很大一盘棋啊不患酱！”聆牙呱呱叫着。

这个可能性殇不患不是没考虑过。

“两年之前都不是他们。”

“你能确定？”

“蝎璎珞说过找到我是这一年多的工夫，两年之前……我记得告诉你们用须弥剑封印了一个傻得可笑的魔神，然后也有一段不稳定时期。那时，我住在丹翡小姐的铸剑祠附近调整。可能就在那里接触到了类似的向导，无意识间得到对方安抚。”殇不患说，“圣地附近都是普通百姓，阿浪你也去过的。”

浪巫谣非但去过，还吃遍那里所有的饭店。

“啊那么不担心是西幽追兵的圈套的话，不患酱，你打算怎么办？”

殇不患打开窗户让空气里的人造药剂味道快些散发掉。浪巫谣对向导素无动于衷，因为他天生缺乏共感也不会失控，只要有绑定结合的聆牙这个精神体就足够。殇不患有点遗憾地想，一个不需要向导的哨兵，加一个和自己催生的言灵绑定的哨兵，本来应该是无懈可击的组合。

就算有一个动不动跑过来找事情，靠奸计就能折腾得风生水起的凛雪鸦，但他毕竟是普通人。

殇不患不需要向导，所以才无所谓和普通人纠缠下去。为了封印妖荼黎释放出了哨兵的能力，也幸好有凛雪鸦不受影响地，若无其事地帮他安慰承受了共感冲击的丹翡和卷残云。殇不患甚至觉得自己不需要绑定向导而凛雪鸦对他缠着不放应该是某种命定的事情。

比起向导他更愿意凛雪鸦在身边。反正结合之欲，本就不是他热衷沉迷。

“殇，接下来？”

“我想再试着找替代品。”殇不患对着窗外说。初春日光清冷，酒楼热闹得很，后院花花草草却还没长起来。

“不要逞强。”浪巫谣又擦干净了手指，才一个一个，把指套戴起来。“需要向导的时候，不要逞强。”

“我不是那种逞强的人吧，我一向是激流勇退，能跑则跑的人诶。”殇不患哈哈哈地说。

聆牙翻了一个很不明显的白眼。

“那么接下来我们就再去找几个药房碰碰运气啦。”

 

02

 

小道只有很窄一条，车马不通不说，连两人并肩走都有点难度，朝更远处望去也望不到尽头。两边只有树林阴影和逐渐增多的山石。明白过来这次还是没能甩掉那些人的殇不患叹了口气。所以他很讨厌斥候，哪怕动起手来并不难对付，这种又能追又能偷情报又能趁机挖坑的家伙还是以前在军营就很讨厌，现在想一想更觉讨厌。

唯一不讨厌的轻功高手大概是凛雪鸦。不过凛雪鸦只是单纯地追上他，平铺直叙地挖个坑，然后殇不患就会乖乖往下跳。

“我说，你们别跟了，”他停下脚步，回过头，手指敲着剑柄，“要打就打吧。”

后面紧追不舍的是祸世螟蝗又派出来的一批人。

殇不患上次被他们药倒，虽然狂化状态下除了头痛毫发无伤但是醒过来就一脸血一地尸体，这种感觉，怎么也说不上好。

“殇不患，”这一群斥候的小头目怒视着他，“你居然把我们一队的兄弟屠戮殆尽！”

“这个原因很复杂的我说……”

“虽然祸世螟蝗大人有令，你的命和魔剑目录必须留下一样——”

小头目举起细长瓶的诱导药剂。殇不患一阵头痛。可能是心因性的头痛吧，总之，感觉阴云密布，风雨欲来，电闪雷鸣，大雪纷飞。

“好好动手别用那个。”他试着劝道。

“——但是我们要替兄弟报仇，所以今天一定要让你两样都留下！”

殇不患摸了摸，只有一个空瓷瓶的衣服口袋。他就想拜访当地一个据说制药专精的向导大夫，刚走到大夫家巷口便发现有不少人跟着。不能冒险把敌人引到普通百姓的聚集地，只能尽量往城外退，路上他已经给浪巫谣留下记号了。不知道乐师的直觉能不能隔空发挥作用。

下次，他想，下次干脆让凛指点一下轻功吧，论爆发力和耐力都绝不会输，但是这种你追我赶的把戏真的只要陪着凛雪鸦玩就够了。

那个家伙，自从一月前问他会不会配制那味道的向导素，就到现在都没出现过。其实就算他不会也无所谓，殇不患又想。找个时间告诉凛雪鸦自己并不需要绑定某一个向导，身边的人是普通人还是什么，殇不患觉得只要自己心悦对方就足够。得知这事的话，凛雪鸦会作何反应？他好像把大部分哨兵都当作只要有机会就会作恶的狂徒。可能在普通人眼里，靠天生属性高人一等的家伙就是这样。

对面的人已经不耐地叫道：“这药得到刑亥大人相助，殇不患，你死定了！”

“不要吧……”

殇不患一听这个名字头又是一阵晕。

上次那支药已经让他受够了，这次来个擅长死灵术的家伙，能搞出什么好东西？诱导药剂通常能打乱哨兵的共感让他们意识混沌，对殇不患这个已经封闭大半共感的人来说却正如同对着冰封的湖面裂口丢下一颗石头，激起涟漪和水波。更倒霉一点就冰面全盘崩裂激发出海啸般狂化状态。而且很久没有被自己最中意的向导素平和过，殇不患本来就在混乱的边缘。

算了，凛雪鸦最近不在，也不能说不好。殇不患不太想让他那样的普通人看见自己控制不住样子。哪怕，或许，凛雪鸦见过的刀山血海，比他少不了多少。

“我会杀人的，我会杀人不眨眼，杀人如麻，”殇不患抛开一切绮念，很诚恳地双手握住木剑，“你真的这么不听劝，只能去地底下找你兄弟后悔了。”

 

浪巫谣跑到了空地。

本来应是一条羊肠小道，两边高矮灌木丛生的山林，此刻已经被夷为平地。殇不患站在一堆五体不分的尸块中。

浪巫谣屏住呼吸，聆牙不出声地颤动着为他梳理精神。殇不患就半歪着头站在那里，眼神落在远方，正对面是脸色煞白的斥候头目。虽然看得出殇不患其实根本没在看他，但那人一动不敢动。空气里弥漫着血气，古怪的药剂味道，连根拔出的植株，令人作呕。

浪巫谣的眼角瞥见了，熟悉的烟管。顺着殇不患视线看出去，还有一片熟悉的衣角。

能当上头目的斥候武艺不低，所以他看着殇不患在药瓶碎裂后爆发的气势，就立刻明白自己根本不是他的对手，来不及逃的手下被撕碎身体也使他明白过来上一队兄弟为何死状都那么凄惨。祸世螟蝗大人非要他使用诱导药剂是什么用意？送人头？拿手下的命来测试殇不患的能力？顾不上质疑自家大人，他现在只想活下去。可是殇不患的威压下他完全站不起来。

没有木剑，殇不患手指动了动，直接捏住他的脖子。

浪巫谣尽可能地抱着聆牙。

只用了拇指和食指，殇不患把人举到高处，然后眯着眼睛朝他看去。头目的喉骨发出很轻的喀嚓碎裂声，脸上凝固着死前最后一刻，惊恐的神情。血从他口中涌出。就要落在殇不患脸上的刹那，殇不患嘴角也跟着扬起。

“殇……！”浪巫谣看不下去地叫道。

“不患，殇不患！”

出现在气劲夷出的平地边缘与浪巫谣几乎同时开口的凛雪鸦，样子也无疑是狼狈的，他像被雨淋了一圈，全身湿透，双手通红。

殇不患转过头，血滴没有落在他脸上。他对着凛雪鸦方向低声说了一句：“你又来了。”

“殇不患！”

浪巫谣就听凛雪鸦不停地喊着他。殇不患眼神有点痛苦，狂化而不受控制的精神，让他刻意封闭的肉体承受得很艰难。浪巫谣视线扫向凛雪鸦的手。掌心都是半干的血迹。这是贸然触碰精神屏障导致的后果。

“不患……”

凛雪鸦闭着眼睛又喊一声。殇不患的手一抖，头目尸体跌了下去，落在血污中。

“你过来。”

殇不患好像很痛苦地说。

凛雪鸦站在那里迟迟不动，浪巫谣开始摸口袋，摸他这边备用的向导素。

“过来。”殇不患低声又说。

凛雪鸦的双手垂在身侧无法抬起。浪巫谣仔细看了他一遍，不知道受到多大的反弹，他身上附着着妖魔的诅咒气息，筋脉伤得彻底。

这个时候浪巫谣才猛地反应过来，凛雪鸦竟然能触碰殇不患的精神屏障？

“该杀的人都杀了，”在浪巫谣的诧异中，凛雪鸦开始很慢地向殇不患靠近，“你还想什么呢？睡一觉吧。”

“我没有想，杀人为什么还要想？”殇不患歪着脑袋说。

凛雪鸦甚至还能和狂暴状态的殇不患说话。

“不患。”

“你快过来。”

殇不患的低语柔和得宛如对情人一般。他张开双臂，就在大片的血色里将凛雪鸦紧紧抱住。

 

02

 

 

记忆里最后的画面停留在追兵把诱导剂瓶子往地面砸的这个动作上。醒过来时如坠云里雾里，殇不患眯缝着眼睛等待好一会儿，也没有等来意料中的头痛欲裂。

而且他非但没有头痛欲裂，没有精神过载和身体超负荷的疲累，还闻到一股很甜的味道。

殇不患忍不下去了，他睁开眼，看向床头的一盒……桂花糖藕。

“这是浪大侠特地买来请我的。”一个悦耳的声音响起，“在下竟也有一天能从浪大侠手里捞到吃的东西，果然日久见人心，古人诚不我欺……”

“别说了，你把他当做护食的动物幼崽吗？而且你怎么在这里？”殇不患有气无力地问。

许久没见的凛雪鸦坐在床边。如果没有先转头去看甜味的源头，殇不患一睁开眼睛就应该看到他。凛雪鸦头发披散，外衣只搭着一侧肩膀，再往下看，殇不患发现是自己一只手和他手指交扣着。凛雪鸦的眼神也往下晃了晃，不知道是不是错觉，殇不患第一反应，他好像累坏了，面色看不出疲惫但整个人笼罩着一份沉重感。

“因为殇大侠就算睡着了也把在下抓得死紧。”

“你……”

“嗯？”凛雪鸦看着他。

“你跟过去了啊……”殇不患受到了今天的第一次打击，心情就有点斩不断理还乱，“都看到了？”

凛雪鸦耸肩：“如果是说殇大侠散着头发用木剑将人一个一个捶成肉饼的话，恕在下没有仔细看。”

光是想一想自己失去理智的时候会怎么揍人，殇不患就脑壳疼。他又说：“你和阿浪带我回来的？”

凛雪鸦说：“谁让殇大侠抓着在下不放，只能由浪大侠提溜着你的腰带，在下跟着一起回来。”

想一想那个太美不看的画面殇不患脑壳更疼了。

他放开凛雪鸦的手。五指屈伸，内力流动，竟然就连最为细微的动作也没有任何阻滞。上一次狂化后头痛牙痛神经痛，封印着的身体抗议精神迫使它过载，如此种种的不适，这回好像完全没有发生。

糖藕的甜香味又钻进殇不患鼻子里。他浑身一震。甜味浓郁，但他还闻得到有淡淡的向导素味道。

是向导。

失去理性后，失去意识前，是的，那个向导。

“你什么时候到的？”殇不患挣扎着坐起来，“还有没有看到别人？”

凛雪鸦嘴巴张了一下。

“你有没有看到一个向导？……呃，可能普通人分不清吧，总之除了我还有别人吗？”

凛雪鸦怔怔地说：“浪大侠。”

“阿浪……不可能是聆牙，聆牙对我完全没有用。”殇不患烦躁地摸摸鼻子，又摸后脑，然后开始活动肩膀，“我啊，那个时候，你肯定看得出来不正常吧，不人不鬼样子。说真的，我一旦被整成失控状态就要折腾好半天，也几乎没有遇到过能把我安抚下来的人。就算你不说，我也差不多能想象自己大开杀戒的样子。”

他不知道这算抱怨，还是倾诉，还是想解释什么。

“其实如果换成平常我可能只是把他们敲昏了完事。”

“……不是敌人先动手，殇大侠只为了自保吗？”凛雪鸦却说。

“是自保没错，但，”殇不患不知不觉地，又握住凛雪鸦还放在原处没有挪开的手，凛雪鸦手指细长，平常躲在手套里面的手背皮肤，和他想象的一样白皙，“但那时候的我犹如恶鬼，自己人都不认。你看了可能会觉得恶心。”

“殇大侠担心形象受损？”

“我本来就没什么形象可言了在你面前。”殇不患难得一次嘴巴快过大脑地说。

凛雪鸦的身上有他的气息。越是说着话，殇不患越是清晰地感受得到。是因为在自己失控的状态下他还愿意靠近的缘故吗？几乎从头到脚，沾染着厚重的，带着侵掠性的，属于殇不患的气息。他是普通人所以估计感觉不出来吧。殇不患难以克制内心缓慢滋生的快意。

但是还没有滋生多少，他还想说话，却差点咬到了自己的舌头。

他突然想到一件事。

他失控了，又有与自己渴望很久、几乎一模一样的向导经过；他昏睡过去再醒来，完全感觉不到过载的痛苦；整个过程里他都释放着自己的信息素，而现在还有向导残留的气息萦绕着，安抚着他。

……是标记。

没有做到最后一步，但殇不患显然无意识标记了一个向导。

“殇大侠？”

“你，”殇不患将凛雪鸦的手攥得很紧，“你真的没有看见别的人？”

“为什么一定要有人？”凛雪鸦很奇怪地反问。

“因为我好像……。”殇不患都不知道受到第二个打击的自己，现在是一副什么神情，在凛雪鸦面前承认自己标记了另一个人，他能露出什么好看的神情？“说了你可能不明白，总之，我得找到他。”

凛雪鸦看了一会儿床头柜上那盒桂花糖藕，说：“是吗。”

“你别误会只是我失控的时候很可能没忍住标记了某个路过的向导所以必须找到他如果可以最好解除这一层标记因为我不需要向导。”殇不患也看着糖浆和上面点点金黄色的桂花，一口气把话说完。

“这么说在下就明白了，”凛雪鸦转脸看向他，“失去神志的时候做了禽兽不如的事情。”

“我都承认自己不人不鬼了，但是禽兽绝对不是的！”殇不患大声说。

凛雪鸦似乎想笑，本来他只要嘴角一弯，整个人就会变得明媚，殇不患也以为那份沉重感会散去。但反而是更加疲倦的笑容，带着沉沉暮气的笑容。“在下也知道，常识里哨兵一定要有向导在身边，”凛雪鸦接着说，“殇大侠再厉害，这种关系到安危的大事应该不能免俗吧。”

“我没有，也不需要。”殇不患把每一个字都咬得很重。

“殇大侠不需要向导？”

“不需要。”

凛雪鸦一脸的，你是不是在骗我。“殇大侠太过喜欢那位向导的信息素所以连失去神志了都忍不住要标记对方，标记完了殇大侠又说不需要。”

“等找到对方就尽量解除。”

“为什么？”凛雪鸦看着他，薄暮的光线下，他眼神毫无温度，“为什么殇大侠不要？信息素好用还不够吗？”

“因为我始终觉得要共度一生的人至少必须是自己心悦之人。”殇不患回答，“好比我喜欢上你这样的普通人，就不可能去……等等，你的手，怎么了？”

殇不患飞快转过手腕，快得几乎没有给凛雪鸦反应过来抽手的机会，将他掌心摊开。

掌心皮肤全是细小的划伤，皮开肉绽但只做了简单的清洁，还没上药，红肿得触目惊心。殇不患愕然地看着他的手。

 

03

 

凛雪鸦微微侧着脸。和殇不患视线平行的状况下这是他最好的掩饰表情的动作了，但殇不患不想让他掩饰，举起那伤痕满布的手掌，殇不患说：“另一只呢？”

凛雪鸦过好半天勉强地说了一句：“吃过止疼药了。”

“怎么会伤成这样啊。”

殇不患感觉自己受到了一天之内第三次打击，凛雪鸦竟然受伤，这比形象尽失或者标记错了人更令殇不患难受，还不用说，让他受伤八成是自己无意识造的孽。

“因为……”

“你是普通人，我知道单论剑术或许你比我还要优秀，但是武功再好也不能在哨兵发狂的时候插手知记住吗。”

殇不患说着，感觉凛雪鸦身上自己的气息又波动了一阵。气息一直没有淡去。殇不患心里很不是滋味地想，这到底只是他太过靠近所以萦绕不去，还是，伤到凛雪鸦之后本能地迟迟不愿散开？为什么是他。明明最不想伤的就是凛雪鸦。

凛雪鸦这会儿，又看着自己被殇不患捧在手心里的手。

从凛雪鸦的表情总是很难看出他的喜怒，总是很难在他撤下掩饰、目光比冰还冷的时候，探寻他话里究竟有几分真心。有时候殇不患看着他单纯只是看着一个美人，有时候动一动别的心思，又会感慨地想，自己不能再和他再纠缠下去，凛雪鸦这样的人本不该受任何连累。

“殇大侠刚才说的话在下听见了。”凛雪鸦突然说，“殇大侠喜欢了一个普通人，所以不打算要向导。”

“你非要先跟我说这个吗？”殇不患无奈道，“我以为你会先盯着我问哨兵怎么狂化，然后去研究药剂，再找机会用到你看中的猎物身上。”

“不要向导很难的。”凛雪鸦声音极低，“更何况殇大侠感知过对方的信息素，很喜欢，甚至标记上了……。”

“那又如何。”殇不患也不自觉跟着小声说。

他放下手，拇指无意识地抚摸凛雪鸦的指尖。凛雪鸦还是没有挪开。

“甲之蜜糖，乙之砒霜。”殇不患将头点了点，自言自语般说，“我还是那句话，共度一生的至少必须是自己心悦之人。”

凛雪鸦的手指弯曲，然后挠了下他的拇指指腹，“然后？”

“然后我不能要一个自己不喜欢的向导。信息素只是身外物。”

“很喜欢呢，浪大侠说，你们到处找来着。”

这句话调侃的口吻太重，所以殇不患回答的时候也不那么认真：“喜欢的向导素能买，喜欢的人买不到啊。”

“因为殇大侠喜欢在下这样的普通人。”

“对啊因为……”殇不患一开始还想着苦口婆心解释一番，没两句话又回过神来，凛雪鸦，这是在套话吗？

凛雪鸦不吱声地看着他，长发还带着湿漉漉的感觉，披下来贴着内衫。与他平常光鲜的样子迥异。但他这样子也很美。在自己眼里，他何曾有不美好的时候？殇不患忽然想笑，因为我喜欢你，是的，普通人也好性格恶劣也罢，我喜欢你。他心里发狠地想着，那就说出来又如何？反正瞻前顾后，就不是他殇不患的个性。

于是他说：“你讲得对，因为我喜欢的是你。”

凛雪鸦眨了一下眼睛。

“快去上药，这伤口不疼吗，”

又眨了一下眼睛，凛雪鸦便叹了句：“疼倒还好，殇大侠这狂化的样子是看一次怕一次。”

“你会怕？不是，别岔开话题！”

“就一句喜欢，后文在哪里，殇大侠想学在下当说书人，下回再叙？”

殇不患把他不老实的手指抓住，统统捏在手里，生怕扯到伤口所以力道不敢太大，“不管你还想听我说什么都先上了药再来说……”

凛雪鸦皱着眉，歪头吻住了殇不患的嘴唇，让他没继续碎碎念下去。殇不患先是愣住，然后反过来狠狠地咬着那唇瓣，舌头从齿间探入将那里面躲闪的舌尖来回戏弄。凛雪鸦从喉咙里发出了呜咽。他动作笨拙，怎么躲也像是为了增加情趣，而且亲了没多久他就身体发软，只能张着嘴一边喘息一边任殇不患摆布了。

等到凛雪鸦红着眼睛跨坐在腿根时殇不患才回过神来。

“我是不是又疯了。”他敲了一下脑袋，人就抱在怀里，下腹火热，那根东西也早就顶着凛雪鸦的股间。刚标记了向导身体本来就容易兴奋。

他差点就想做到最后，干脆彼此无路可退。

“我要找到那个向导。”他想了想，又吻了一下凛雪鸦的脸颊。这儿说着，他已经试探性地放出了很少用的精神体，想要通过薄弱的气息找到向导。这次的精神体凝成了一只……金雕。殇不患感觉无语。平常都喜欢变成猫头鹰样子卖萌，这是想给素未谋面的向导留下好印象吗，特地变成金雕……但不说自己没打算给人留下什么好印象，你本质还是一个傻鸟啊。

傻鸟在地上踩了两脚，圆滚滚地蹲下了。

殇不患回头看着凛雪鸦。

“解除标记的话，”凛雪鸦靠着他说，“对方不同意怎么办？”

“还会不同意？”

“说不定那个向导对你有意思，愿意跟着你，还想把标记永久化。”

凛雪鸦轻描淡写地说着，让殇不患感觉世界充满恶意，眼皮直跳的话。

“而且是你主动标记了对方，所以单方面是无法解除的。”

殇不患又要心因性头痛一把。他把凛雪鸦圈在怀里，看着被自己刚才吻得红肿的嘴唇。殇大侠觉得自己吻技虽然没有练过但是无师自通能说得上马马虎虎，只是真的太不会说话，如果他再能说会道一点，现在应该能说点什么承诺，保证，再不济也能表白几句。但他偏偏是，“我喜欢你”，然后就忍不住想上手上嘴。

“殇大侠要怎么办？”凛雪鸦在他心脏位置按了一下，问道。

殇不患苦思冥想有什么好话中。

“你的向导。”凛雪鸦还强调了一下你的。

“我，我会保护他。”殇不患捏着自己的眉心，“……如果他执意要求，我会保护他。”他看着凛雪鸦，脸上流露出委屈的神情来，“但再遇上祸世螟蝗的人还是会有危险。我会把话说清楚，此生我也无法全心全意对待除了你以外的人。”

凛雪鸦喃喃自语：“全心全意对我？为了我，向导都不要？”

“是啊。”殇不患对这种二选一的问题，从来不会纠结。

凛雪鸦的身体颤了颤。

殇不患又去看蹲在地上的金雕。金雕眼睛又大又圆，缺乏凌厉的杀气。殇不患试着驱使它飞出去找人，但不管怎么试探它都不动，只用喙一个劲地梳理根本不存在的羽毛。殇不患好气又好笑。我不就是骂了你一句傻，他心里说。

可能又听到主人的心声，金雕跳了起来，在地上慢慢地踱步。然后它倏地蹦到了床上。殇不患没看错，它不是用飞的，不是什么优雅威武的姿态。它整个蹦到了床上，用头顶蹭起了凛雪鸦贴在他腰边的大腿。

“你这个傻鸟……！”殇不患要去揪它后颈，手碰到羽毛时，触电般停下。

这个时候凛雪鸦小声地说：“那以后，不患就好好保护我吧。”


	2. 番外

凛雪鸦维持着跨坐的姿势，视线在蹭大腿的——猫头鹰身上打转。刚才那不说气势，起码长相很威武的金雕，彻底抛弃装酷，已经变回殇不患最熟悉的三头身猫头鹰了。

 

“你的藏在哪？”殇不患圈着他不打算放开地问，“别逗我的精神体。你的在哪？藏得可真好。两年，明知道我——”

 

凛雪鸦也不回嘴，就抬手给他看伤，殇不患立刻追问不下去了。

 

“我不记得我的精神屏障会排斥你。”他脸上又出来之前那种委屈的神情。

 

“是妖魔。”凛雪鸦倒没有为难他，只是淡然地说，“我们的老熟人，刑亥。你还记得第一次他们用那种药吧？吸取失败教训以后在诱导剂里添加了妖魔的咒术，所以想碰你，就有一点点反噬。”

 

殇不患当然还记得和凛雪鸦不清不楚的刑亥。他扁了扁嘴。

 

“想看我的精神体？”凛雪鸦挑着眉毛问。

 

“想。”殇不患觉得这没什么好否认的。

 

“好啊。”他把本来就够低的拉链更往下拉了点，长衫就在殇不患眼前敞开了。

 

“你的伤……”

 

“殇大侠，劳烦自己动手找找？”

 

嘴上让他找，白皙的手指却率先伸进殇不患衣服里。结实的肌肉，一碰到那指尖就被撩拨起了欲望。浅浅的标记带来的只有更深结合的冲动，殇不患的手从凛雪鸦的腰往下滑，直接摸到他的腿间。凛雪鸦也情动得厉害，一摸就摸出来了。

 

“用信息素标记人又不做到底，”他扯着殇不患的裤子，把薄薄的亵裤拉开，“就好像插了很久还不给高潮一样……”

 

“没有和哨兵绑定过的人少打这种乱七八糟比方。”

 

“殇大侠这样的，能给我高潮吗？”

 

“喂，闭嘴吧？”

 

一拉就松开的长裤，殇不患捏住凛雪鸦半勃的性器在手里把玩。凛雪鸦腰身不自觉地绷直，等那一阵战栗过去，才推着殇不患的手臂说：“你还想找吗……我衣服里没有，裤子里也没有，得到里面去找……”

 

“从哪里学来的这种话？”殇不患已经彻底硬了，巨大的肉刃挺立起来。

 

凛雪鸦歪着头。

 

“不好听？”

 

“不适合你。”

 

“可是殇大侠的这里很喜欢。”

 

凛雪鸦手臂搭着他的肩膀，直接用赤裸的下身去摩擦那根东西。后穴收缩的感觉很明显，连带抽动的会阴，磨着肉柱，还带上透明的液体。

 

手指插入了小穴，果然，里面被信息素标记刺激得一片湿润，搅动起来又软又不费力。

 

“我其实想了很久……”凛雪鸦把脑袋也搁在殇不患的一边肩膀上，双腿张开到底，骑着他来回抽插的手指，“我想了很久，要告诉殇大侠吗？总是一个劲说不要向导，不要向导的殇大侠，我能告诉他，我就是那个人吗？”

 

“……”殇不患想回答他什么，但是发出来的只有轻叹一声。

 

“我能告诉他我喜欢他吗？”

 

凛雪鸦皱着眉，被殇不患新加入的一根手指撑得更开，还抵到了他最有感觉的部分，他咬着嘴唇的牙齿抖动片刻，突然身体又绷紧了一下。他红着眼圈看着殇不患。固执的表情。在情事中显得有点偏差，但他硬是维持着那份固执。

 

“殇大侠？”

 

“每次叫我殇大侠就是你在装。”殇不患低声说，“这个时候，还有什么好装的，雪鸦？”

 

“那你——”

 

性器顶着手指撑开的小穴慢慢进入，殇不患看着他的眼睛说：“不管你想说什么，我都会听。”

 

回应他的是凛雪鸦剧烈的战栗。

 

凛雪鸦当然不是什么全心全意除了捣乱就只管洁身自好的禁欲之人，品尝过欢好之事，各种意义上的品尝过。但当殇不患的性器深入时，他反应大得把自己都吓得哆嗦。身周萦绕的信息素令他皮肤发痒，内部酥麻像有细针在扎，用力地收缩，吸吮，反而被男人用肉棒捣出更成倍放大的快感。敏感的软肉痉挛起来。

 

“啊！”凛雪鸦想躲，腰身乱扭着，没怎么干就前面直接射了一次。

 

“担心什么高潮不高潮的……”殇不患吻住他，不让他再咬自己的下唇，“你说你是不是想象力太丰富。”

 

玩弄过内部的手指又按在穴口，一直拨弄入口处被撑平的皱褶。从交合缝隙里溢出的液体随着抽插节奏的狂暴而越来越多。殇不患硬插了一个指节进去，喘着气：“而且又这么紧，还这么能吃。”

 

“吃不下了，”凛雪鸦上半身瘫软在他胸前，双手还是软软无力地搭着他肩膀，“已经被不患填满了……”

 

“都还没有灌进去怎么会满？”

 

还没有灌进去，小穴里就全是汁水。如何吞吐自己，浅红色的媚肉散发着淫乱勾人的气息如何紧紧贴附着肉棒，不用直接看光凭想象都能让殇不患欲火中烧。甚至不需要那种让他身体发热的向导素。光凭凛雪鸦这个人，就足够击溃殇不患的自制力。

 

“嗯、啊，不患，不患你再，把我抱紧一点……”

 

哨兵的信息素波动着，紧拥住逃脱不得的向导。凛雪鸦被他插得快缩成一团，下面操干的拍击声更加混杂水声。

 

殇不患看着伏在身上不住抽搐的美人，抓着他臀瓣往两边掰开，进到更深。凛雪鸦失神地被他弄得又高潮过一次，肩膀和后背都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。那种完全找不到源头，不知道像什么，毫无特征但是令殇不患沉迷的气息，不受控制弥漫开来。殇不患小腹发紧，把他往身上死死地按住，将精液全数射进去。

 

凛雪鸦的大腿乱晃，脚趾也蜷缩着，发出可怜的呜咽。

 

“雪鸦。”殇不患没有拔出性器，满满的液体都堵在凛雪鸦的肚子里，“还没结束，贪吃的小鸟。”

 

“嗯……小鸟？”

 

凛雪鸦额头汗水淋漓，眼角泛红地震颤着，交合的余韵怎么也没有停。

 

“你看到我的小鸟了吗？”

 

“看到了。”殇不患朝床头柜努了一下嘴。

 

雪白的文鸟踩在睁着眼睛睡觉的猫头鹰脑袋上。眼睛转来转去的下一刻，它又跳到牛皮纸盒边，去闻桂花的味道。

 

“这，”凛雪鸦好像又要笑，身体抖着，“怎么都是鸟呢？”

 

“都是鸟你有什么意见？”殇不患说，“高潮也保证有了，你还有什么意见？标记完成前再给我说说？”

 

凛雪鸦支起一点身体，胸口粉嫩的两点，殇不患眯着眼睛看了下，就伸手去揪，同时腰也用力往上一顶。

 

“不要了！”

 

凛雪鸦刚坐起来的身体又发软跌下，小穴把肉棒吃到最根部。殇不患远未尽兴，他托着凛雪鸦的臀，开始撞击，享受那予取予求的肉体。

 

信息素互相渗透着，然后交织在一起。

 

 

再晚一点的时候他们找到当地有名的酒楼，圆桌上饭菜摆了十几盘。

 

“好饿。”殇不患说，菜一上齐就开始吃。

 

浪巫谣没吱声，只是夹菜的速度快了许多。不过当他发现殇不患不但自己吃，还一直用同一双筷子给凛雪鸦嘴里喂食的时候，猛地摔下碗。

 

“这顿饭没法好好吃了，”聆牙代替他说，“看在今天是阿浪的生辰的份上，你们不能把这非礼勿视的事情换时间做吗？”

 

殇不患看看笑得一脸得逞的他的向导。

 

凛雪鸦肩上停着文鸟，文鸟努力飞了两下，没飞稳，摇摇晃晃落到聆牙头上。

 

“不患酱让你那只叼走它！！！”聆牙尖叫。

 

“浪大侠生日快乐。”凛雪鸦端起酒杯。他的手上缠了一点绷带，所以没有戴手套。浪巫谣好像憋着想爆发的心情和他捧杯。

 

猫头鹰不肯再隐匿起来，只管追着文鸟跑，殇不患叹着气说：“总算不用再到处找药房了。”


End file.
